


Then He'll Be A True Love Of Mine

by xromanorumx



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xromanorumx/pseuds/xromanorumx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this hard to write as much as it was hard for Arthur to read? And what if he were to actually meet this man? What would transpire? Would he tolerate this man who claims to be loyal, or would he be betrayed as soon as they meet? And…what if Arthur fell in love with him too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then He'll Be A True Love Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Scarborough Fair" by Simon and Garfunkel. My best friend and I wrote this together and it's our first fanfic so please ENJOY! :D

Arthur sighed for the millionth time that afternoon, much too bored and annoyed to read reports on grain shortages in the lower villages. Especially with a certain manservant acting stranger than usual, if that was even possible. Said idiot servant stood behind the prince, leg shaking lightly in some sort of agitation, as if controlling himself from speaking out of turn, although that happens more often than not.  
  
The once smooth parchment documents were now a wrinkled mess, not that Arthur cared at this point. What he did wonder at the moment was why Merlin was humming a stupid tune he’s heard since childhood from a fair far out into the kingdom, along with that damn leg shaking of his.  
  
“Is there something wrong with you, Merlin, that you continue to pester me with your insufferable mannerisms?”  
  
Merlin, as if awoken from a dream, snapped back to attention and peered down at the prince. His hold on the pitcher of water was very loose, and Arthur feared it would slip from his hands faster than he could blink.  
  
“What has gotten into you?” Arthur asked nonchalantly, shuffling the parchment into a stack, ready to be looked at in a later hour.  
  
“I’m completely fine,” Merlin replied, refilling Arthur’s goblet with water, and going about his chores in Arthur’s chambers.  
  
“Mhm,” Was the princes’ response, eyes following his servant, who now tripped over what seemed like nothing.  
  
“Have you ever been in love, Arthur?”  
  
The question was asked after a few minutes of silence fell between them, clear as the bell that rings in the chapel every few hours. Arthur caught off guard with the direct question, sputtered, and took a sip of water.  
  
“Is there a reason you’re asking me this? Are you trying to tell me you’ve fallen in love? Is it one of the kitchen maids?” Arthur grinned and watched as Merlin’s pale face had turned pink in a matter of seconds.  
  
“No! Don’t tease me so. I shouldn’t have asked you in the first place,” Merlin mumbled, turning to grab a woven basket filled with fresh clothing that needed to be folded.  
  
“Oh, come now, Merlin! Don’t be such a girl! You can tell me! Surely your prince can be trusted?” Arthur stood up and walked over to Merlin, slapping his back in a friendly gesture, but only succeeded in accidentally making Merlin drop a shirt he had in his hands.  
  
Merlin gave him a mock glare before picking up the shirt and clearing his throat.  
  
“You would never be able to guess, but perhaps I should give you the benefit of the doubt,” The servant proceeded to stick out his tongue at the prince who simply smiled and sat back in his chair, arms crossed.  
  
“Well, if you must know, no, I have yet to fall in love. And I do not think I ever will,” Merlin frowned but continued to fold more clothes, placing them on the luxurious bed.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I must marry for political reasons, not for love. And I do not wish to love someone I cannot spend the rest of my life with,” Arthur looked over at Merlin, who bore the saddest of expressions and did not do a well enough job to hide it.  
  
“Don’t worry for me, Merlin, I’ve learned to accept this many years ago, because it is what is expected of me. Think of it as fate,” Arthur stood up, shrugged, and left his chambers for a training session with his knights, leaving his servant alone to ponder and process his words.  
  
Unbeknownst to Arthur, those very words caused much grief in his servant, who only wanted love and devotion from the one person that was unattainable.  
  
…  
  
The next few weeks were filled with long, hard days of training and council meetings. Many responsibilities were given to Arthur, now that he was of age, and the king believed he was able to accomplish all that was asked of him. It was a very stressful time for the prince, who only longed for sleep.  
  
He’d woken that morning with aches, pains, and much too little sleep. It took Merlin ten minutes to wake the poor prince up, and was only successful when he shoved eggs and meat under Arthur’s nose. Merlin watched as Arthur slowly began to wake up; all his movements were as if he was fighting to move in frozen time.  
  
After going through his morning routines, Arthur set out to meet his father for another council meeting. It was a miracle that Uther wasn’t dead yet, considering all that he did on a daily basis.  
  
Arthur quickly straightened out his clothing, and opened the door of his chambers, only to find a note and what looked like some herbs on the floor. He slowly bent to pick up his unexpected parcel, looking left and right into the corridor. He turned back into his chambers, closing the door and opening the note as he placed the herb on the table.  
  
“What’s that?” Merlin asked, walking over the peer over the princes’ shoulder.  
  
“A note,” Arthur mumbled before reading.  
  
 _Dearest Prince Arthur,_ _  
  
It truly pains me to see you suffer so, with so many duties that have been placed about your shoulders, it’s a wonder how you remain strong and tall.  
  
This letter is not a jest, nor a lie. I only wish for you to know that your people do love you, and respect you for the work you have been doing in order to make this kingdom thrive.  
  
I only wish to ease your distress in any way possible, but unfortunately, that cannot be so, for I am a mere commoner, and you, Prince, are destined for bigger and better things.  
  
The herb is meant as a token of affection, although you might deem otherwise. It is the only thing I can offer.  
Parsley, it means comfort, something I wish you to receive.  
  
Stay strong._  
  
Arthur read the letter another three times before he could collect his thoughts. For someone to have gone out of their way to leave this at his door was quite ridiculous in Arthur’s opinion. But, it was also sweet, he supposed. A very thoughtful gesture, but it shouldn’t be taken as anything worth looking into.  
  
He had no time for games.  
  
“How romantic! A love note!” Merlin grinned, snatching the paper and reading it for himself. “Well,” He continued, “This admirer of yours is quite besotted with you,” Arthur sighed and rubbed the side of his face, snatching the letter, and placing it in the cupboard. Arthur snorted.  
  
“Of course you’d find this romantic, you girl,” Arthur chuckled when he received the facial expression he expected from his servant.  
  
“Who wouldn’t want a note from an admirer? It’s very sweet, be grateful!” Merlin patted Arthur’s cheek mockingly and quickly dodged the headlock of doom.  
  
“Of course this person admires me. Who doesn’t?” The prince smirked at his servant and made for the door.  
  
“I don’t have time for this now. I have to meet with my father. I expect to see you here when I return, understood?” Merlin nodded and watched Arthur leave, thinking that the room was now too quiet for his liking.  
  
…  
  
"Merlin! Wake up, you're going to be late!" Merlin was roused out of his deep sleep by one very loud Gaius. Sometimes he wondered how the old man still had it in him to allow his voice to exceed certain volumes.  
  
 Merlin quickly looked over to his right to get a glimpse outside his window, noticing it was much brighter outside than when he usually awoke. He slipped on his boots and grabbed his jacket and red neckerchief as he stumbled down the stairs right outside his room. Boy, was he glad he had collapsed into bed last night before his limbs allowed him to change into anything more comfortable.  
  
"You overslept? You never oversleep, when did you get in last night?" Gaius had one brow raised in a very questioning   
stare as if to imply Merlin actually had a social life. Merlin rushed past Gaius, still trying to adjust his right boot which seemed a tad more snug than usual.  
  
"I stayed up finishing more chores that Arthur continues to pile onto never ending list" said Merlin with more indignation in his voice than he intended.  
  
His blood seemed to be pulsating with abnormal force, as if his body was still adjusting to the abrupt change in movement.  
  
"Well you better get on a move on it before--"  
  
"Arthur has me beheaded?" Merlin interjected, leaving Gaius with his mouth hanging open mid-sentence. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time his royal highness considers such a thing." Merlin allows himself one second to give Gaius an over-exaggerated grin just before grabbing the handle of the door and pulling it open.  
  
"Merlin, wait!"  
  
"Gaius, I really have to g--"  
  
"Here, take this. You're already way too lanky for a boy your age."  
  
Merlin can't help but smile as Gaius has his hand outstretched towards him with a large slice of bread and cheese, wrapped into a small cloth. He shoots Gaius a wholehearted grin this time, hoping it will display his gratitude towards the man who continues to put up with him.  
  
…  
  
As Merlin runs down the grand hall to Arthur's chambers, he can feel all his aches returning to his body from the previous days work. And dammit! What was wrong with his shoes?  
  
When he walks into Arthur's room, everything is in an utter disarray. With clothes and shoes sprung out in all different ends of the room. Just as Merlin walks over to Arthur's bed, with the covers barely hanging onto the edges by the footing, he feels a painful thud as something smacks him on the back of his head.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
Merlin turns around to find Arthur coming out from behind the partitioner, examining a belt he has loosely around his waist over the red shirt he only washed the previous day. Taking a quick glance downward, Merlin finds the cuff lying right by his foot that hit him only moments ago.  
  
"I have a council meeting in less than half an hour and my boots aren't polished, this belt I told you to repair is still unattended to, not to mention you still haven't mucked out the stables" says Arthur with the disgruntled tone Merlin has become so accustomed to.  
  
"Sorry sire, something came up which required my assistance. It won't happen again." Merlin hastily rushes over to Arthur as he has trouble putting on his chainmail, only making Arthur more impatient to get it on quicker.   
  
"If that's your way of lying to me for sleeping in rather than fulfilling your duties as my servant, than you better try harder Meeerlin", always emphasizing the first syllable of his name more than necessary.  
  
"Well you won't be seeing much more of me if you continue to project your anger onto my skull every other day. Are you trying to put me in a coma?" Merlin asks, tightening the pauldron on Arthur's shoulder, forcing a painful grumble to escape from the back of his throat.  
  
It only takes a few more moments before Arthur is fully dressed in his proper attire, with Merlin's assistance of course.  
Just as Arthur is walking towards the door to leave his chambers, he turns to Merlin one last time, watching as the boy picks up a woven basket and starts picking up the heaps of clothes off the floor. "Merlin, don't forget to be productive today. And by the way, why are your shoes on backwards?"  
  
Merlin stiffens, before looking down at his own two feet and then slowly turning to face the prince, with a slack-jawed expression plastered on his face. So that's why they've been bothering the hell out of him. Within seconds, Merlin's countenance softens into a smile, allowing a small laugh to escape his lips. Arthur continues to look at Merlin for another moment, watching as his shoulders visibly relax. Then before he can help it, he feels the tug on the corner of his mouth forming a small smile in return. And with that, Arthur exits the room leaving Merlin's blood to pulsate with abnormal force once again.  
  
…  
  
Merlin had been running around the palace all day, carrying out all that Arthur had left for Merlin to clean up after. Just as Merlin was making his way back to his own chambers to run some errands for Gaius, he realized he forgot to bring Arthur's belt along with him. Considering what a fuss he had made that morning about it still being untended to, Merlin didn't want to take another risk at having any head injuries. As he hurried back up the steps, something caused his foot to slip right as he reached the top of the landing. He fell face frontal as he felt himself bump into someone which brought about piles of bed linens to scatter around them both.  
  
"Merlin, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming up!"  
  
A flustered Gwen quickly trying to rise back onto her feet only to scoot back down to make sure Merlin wasn't too broken from the fall.  
  
"No, no! I'm sorry Gwen, my head isn't on right today. I seem to be bustling about without even letting my feet catch up to me." He let out a small laugh hoping to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation which was then confirmed by the sincere smile Gwen offered him.  
  
"I saw you earlier and you did look like you had your hands quite full. Arthur always manages to keep you reasonably busy, doesn't he?"  
  
They both laughed forthrightly while picking up the bed cloths and placing it back into the basket Gwen had been carrying before Merlin plunged himself onto her.  
  
"Sorry again, but I've gotta run. Catch up with you later Gwen!" Merlin gave her a small wave before turning to continue jogging towards Arthur's room, not waiting long enough to watch Gwen give a broad smile in reciprocation.  
  
When Merlin finally approached Arthur's room, he noticed something sticking out through the crevice of the wooden door frame. When he reached out to grab it, he sees it was a note written on a piece of parchment. He glanced to his right and left before slowly unfolding the paper. One glimpse at the perfect cursive is all it takes for Merlin to know who it was from.  
   
 _To whomever has come across this note,  
I am hoping that you are the one who was gracious enough to leave me your token of kindness the other day. I figured that whomever you may be, you must pass by my chambers often, so what better place for me to leave you with a note thanking you for expressing your concern.  
  
It makes me proud to know civilians such as yourself grace the presence of Camelot. I have always strived to assist this kingdom by bringing forth peace to the land. For your homes, for your friends, and for your families. It is rewarding to know my efforts are not overlooked but I do not intend to do any of it to receive praise. I only do it for the welfare of my people.  
  
I am not certain of who are or your whereabouts, but your note seemed to be a very personal gesture. Maybe we have met previously?  
  
Having taken the time to process all that you have said and shown,  I have come to conclude that you are a person who portrays a certain loyalty, a loyalty stronger than that of just between a subject and his king. In reference to that, I have a favor I request of you. I ask you, to make me a cambric shirt; Without any seams nor any needlework. Though this task may seem impossible, maybe even a tad absurd to most, there's something about you that I feel inflicted to act upon.  
   
I hope to be hearing from you soon…  
  
-Arthur Pendragon_  
  
Merlin reads the note over and over again, unable to digest all that the paper unfolded. After spending a long moment scanning the words one last time, he folded the note back into it's original form, being so very meticulous as if the paper would crumble between his fingers if he wasn't. A sudden sound in a nearby hallway woke Merlin out of his daze causing him to tuck the note away in his pocket. He began to walk away from Arthur's chambers, unsure of where he was heading. All thoughts of retrieving Arthur's belt from his room dissipating. But not thoughts of Arthur himself.  
  
…  
  
“…And so, gentlemen of the council, it is known that the kingdom of Northumbria has recently created an alliance with Mercia, therefore creating an alliance with Camelot through the means of the peace treaty. If this is so, we can be ensured double the defense against a potential threat from Wessex, blah, blah, blah…”  
Arthur blink rapidly and quickly sat up straight, looking around the council room like a fish out of water.  It’s gotten to the point where Arthur imagined ridiculous dialogue! Surely, he must be deranged at this point. Maybe he’ll talk to Gauis about it and explain he caught the stupid from Merlin.  
  
Politics in the five kingdoms has been the main focus the last few days, with potential wars and potential alliances, and that meant potential brides, but Arthur tried not to dwell much on that last one. He lightly tapped his fingers against the large wooden table and watched as his father wrestled linguistically with the grey- haired officials.  
  
The council room was warm and Arthur felt as if his tunic was shrinking in size, and that eventually his breathing would stop, ultimately leading to his death, forfeiting him as heir to the throne, which will then lead to his father choosing his cousin Eugene to be King of Camelot, an unwise choice on Uther’s part due to Eugene’s impeccable stupidity, and good Lord, he’s got to stop thinking.  
  
“…less grain shortages and the like. Very good, gentlemen, you are dismissed,” Arthur blinked once again and wondered where the hell the time went.  
  
He stood up as gracefully as any prince should and rubbed his tired eyes. The rest of his day consisted of training with the knights, a talk with Geoffrey about the ceremonial induction of the squires into knighthood, supper, and looking over those documents he keeps putting off. Sleep seemed a lifetime away.  
  
“Arthur,” A hand rested on his shoulder in a firm hold, and Arthur could smell the familiar scent of leather. King Uther never showed any hint or indication of concern, but Arthur must look like holy hell if he was able to make his father produce such an expression.  
  
“Are you alright, son? You seem out of sorts as of late. Are you feeling ill?” Arthur shook his head and straightened up.  
  
“No father, I am fine. Just tired, is all, but I’ll be well,”  
  
“That is good to hear. Now, off you go,” With a firm pat on his back, Arthur left the council room and was greeted by his gangly manservant, ungraceful as ever.  
  
“Well, you’re looking worse for wear,” Merlin grinned, handing Arthur an apple from the small satchel he used to collect herbs.  
  
“Like you’re any better,” Arthur grabbed the apple, taking a hefty bite. “I do hope you’ve polished my armor”  
  
“Of course, Sire! I spit shined it, you know. I can see my own beautiful reflection,” Was the cheeky reply, and Arthur snorted but smiled, tossing the apple core out one of the windows by his chambers. He came to an abrupt stop in front of his chamber door. A familiar folded piece of parchment, an herb stalk, and a small bundle of white cloth lay perfectly on the stone floor.  
  
“What? What’s wrong?” Merlin asked, almost running into the broad back of the prince. Arthur simply pointed at his parcel, too surprised that this mysterious person has responded so soon; barely 3 days. Merlin peered down and grinned.  
  
“Oh, another note! And look, they left a package this time! Well don’t just stand there!” Merlin scolded jokingly, and Arthur only continued to stare down at the note and package. Merlin sighed and smiled kindly before bending down to pick up the parcel himself.  
  
Merlin opened the door and lightly shoved Arthur inside, kicking the door shut. He nudged Arthur to sit down, placing the items on the table in front of Arthur.  
  
“Go on, open it,” Merlin said softly. Arthur hesitated before picking up the herb and analyzing it before placing it aside and opened the note carefully as if it would turn to dust.  He began to read its contents with Merlin peering over his shoulder.  
  
 _My Dearest Prince,_ _  
  
You do not know how glad I am to receive a response from you, and I am very pleased to hear of your ambitions and plans to make Camelot thrive. I know your wish is to make your people happy. I am indeed very happy, although I believe I will be sincerely happy once our paths cross, because there is a certainty in me, a strong voice that whispers ‘Destiny’.  
  
Although my loyalty will not falter, I must say, your request was difficult to obtain, but I had sworn to myself to oblige your will in whatever way I can. You have requested a cambric shirt, with no seam, nor needlework, and I hope it is to your satisfaction seeing that it is a sign of my loyalty and your trust in me.  
  
Sage, faithful.  
  
I will always be faithful to you, my Prince. Please do not think otherwise due to our current way of communication.  
And I can assure you that I am a lot closer than you think. All you have to do is search in the right places.  
_  
 _-Your Loyal Servant_  
  
Arthur remained quiet, hands shaking slightly, but a delicate and true smile on his face. He lightly touched the stalk of sage, twisting it in his fingers before handing it to Merlin, who proceeded to place it next to the stalk of parsley on Arthur’s nightstand. Merlin smiled at Arthur’s calm demeanor, glad that he finally found peace, if only for a moment.  
Arthur gingerly folded the note, and quickly set it aside in favor of the bundle of cloth. He slowly peeled away the white cotton cloth and there, neatly folded was a richly colored red shirt. Arthur looked at Merlin, who nodded in encouragement and smiled.  
  
The shirt was the brightest, most vivid shade of red Arthur had seen. He unfolded the shirt, smoothing it out on the wooded table and gawked in shocked. There was not a single seam or stitch on the delicate shirt.  
  
“How is this possible? How did the seams—how did this person even  _afford_  cambric?! Do you know how fine the quality of this cloth is?!” Arthur shoved the shirt in Merlin’s face with such force, that the servant stumbled back a step or two.  
  
“And, look!” Arthur continued, “Not one seam, not one stitch, but it holds together like any other damned shirt I own!” The shirt was beginning to wrinkle in the princes’ hands, and Merlin frowned, snatching the shirt away.  
  
“Enough of the man handling! Well, now you’ve gone and wrinkled the poor shirt. I’ll ask Gwen to press it later this evening,” Merlin neatly folded the shirt and placed it in the woven basket, feeling Arthur’s wide eyes follow his every move.  
  
“Are you not even the least concerned of this, this phenomenon?!” Arthur looked at Merlin who merely shrugged and sat down on the edge of Arthur’s bed.  
  
“Perhaps this admirer has his ways of getting certain things completed,”  
“Sorcery,” Arthur whispered.  
  
“Hmm? What was that?”  
  
“Sorcery,” He said again, “It’s the only explanation. How else could this have been achieved?” Arthur began to pace, and Merlin gulped audibly. Merlin stood up, grasping the prince by the shoulders and looked deep into his wild eyes, speaking very softly.  
  
“Arthur, for once in your life, take a compliment when it is given. This person is going out of their way to make their feelings known, which is difficult, mind you, for you are royalty. And, if this is sorcery, as you claim it to be, then it must surely be the good kind. No one wants to hurt the one they love.” Arthur’s head seemed to spin for a moment with Merlin’s words, and he let himself be guided to his bed to sit down.  
  
What if Merlin was right? What if this was good, harmless sorcery? After years of hearing his father campaign against the evils of sorcery and seen many people imprisoned and killed for the act of magic, he really didn’t think there was an alternative. But it was hard to let his guard down, for he has experienced only the dark side of magic, and he did not want to leave himself open for an impending attack.  
  
Merlin saw that Arthur was far too quiet and so he placed a hand on his shoulder in the hopes of receiving a reaction.  
  
“Arthur?” The prince immediately looked at Merlin, who offered a hesitant smile. “Do not let this eat at you,” Arthur sighed and stood up.  
  
“You’re right, for once. I’ll…give this a chance. But as soon as I start seeing signs of treason, I will hunt this person down,” Merlin nodded, a stoic look gracing his face, and made his way to the pile of armor on the table.  
  
As Merlin put on his gauntlet, Arthur couldn’t help but think that Merlin wasn’t kidding about the spit shine, because he swore he saw his own reflection.  
  
…  
  
 _Sorcery._  
  
Merlin had been replaying that word over and over again in his head since he had left Arthur's chambers yesterday afternoon. So Arthur wasn't a complete and utter idiot, that was certain. Only moments after Arthur had peeled away the cloth encompassing the cambric shirt, did he mutter that one word which would send Merlin into a whirlwind of muddled thoughts. That is after Arthur was mildly recovered from the initial shock of the fact that this individual was actually able to complete the absurd task he had asked of them.  
  
After coming across Arthur's note, Merlin hadn't been able to focus or keep any of his priorities in order for the rest of that evening. His mind and body had completely separated itself from one another as if they were both being chased in different directions. He had gotten straight to work later that night in the confined privacy of his chambers, only starting after hearing the assuring sounds of sleep overcome the older man who was sleeping just outside Merlin's door. His magic had been itching to emanate, rushing through every vein Merlin possessed in his rangy figure. As he allowed his mind to focus, he watched as the brilliant red fabric came to life, cutting and trimming mere pieces to form into a magical ensemble. Once he was sure he had put everything into this one particular article of clothing, he watched as the shirt was perfectly laid across the flat plane of his bed, with his magic still lingering on the ends of his fingertips. Merlin conscientiously lifted one end of the shirt, feeling the lightweight, weave cloth between his fingers. He felt his face gradually change into that of ebullience, slightly startled when a triumphant laugh escaped from the back of his throat. Even he was sometimes amazed at how the littlest of things could be transformed into something so alluring with the help of a little magic.  
  
Even though Merlin was able to complete the shirt that night, he had more difficulty than usual trying to find the right time to place his note, herbs, and parcel in front of the double doors leading to the prince's chambers. And fine, maybe he was a just a tiny bit apprehensive about the whole thing. After all, he was doing all this for Prince Arthur of Camelot. A man who had the power to have this person hunted down if he felt necessary, the next heir to the throne. But also a man with a good heart, who even though acted like an enormous prat at times, truly did what he always felt to be just. A man Merlin had become a bit too fond of.  
  
"Merlin? Merlin!" Arthur's sudden outburst hampered any of his further thoughts, causing Merlin to tighten his grip onto the pitcher which had managed to almost slip out from his clasp. The servant looked over at the prince, fixating his gaze to where Arthur had his goblet raised mid-air in need of more wine.  
  
"Oh! Yes, sorry" Merlin briskly sauntered over, causing his boots to skid across the floor at the same time as an annoyed puff of air escaped Arthur's mouth.  
  
"What are you doing just standing there? You couldn't have possibly been lost in your thoughts for that would require a brain and you Merlin, don't posses such a thing" said Arthur mockingly sounding a bit too pleased with himself.  
  
"Says the man who can barely pull a shirt over his head without the assistance of his manservant. And the people of Camelot entrust in you to become their future king? Then we're all headed for endless turmoil." Just as Merlin finished pouring the last remnants of the wine, he watched as Arthur's jaw dropped down obviously taken aback by the bluntness behind Merlin's words.  
  
"You are not allowed to talk to me in that manner. I'm--"  
  
"A clotpole? Yes, I'm well aware" Merlin replied with a dignified grin spread wide across his face.  
  
"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Merlin. How about I make it up to you by…" Arthur pondered for a quick second before saying "feeding you to the dogs." The stern expression that took hold of Arthur's face caused Merlin's throat to go uncomfortably dry.  
  
Arthur slowly began to slide his chair back, piercing the quietness that had spread across the room in the last few seconds. He got up from his chair and started to take slow steps towards Merlin, all the while managing to look rigorous and handsome at the same time. Merlin never did figure out how he administered such a thing.  
  
As he approached the gangly servant, Merlin noticed how much broader Arthur's shoulders appeared, as if he had grown into them just for this moment. Before he had the chance to flinch away, Arthur gently rested his gloved hand on Merlin's shoulder. He felt his shoulder quaver as the prince broke out into full-hearted laughter.  
  
Merlin shoved the prince's hand away with more force than required before making his way over to the large wooden table Arthur had been seated before his whole charade.  
  
"Oh come on Merlin, don't be such a girl."  
  
Merlin proceeded to stick out his tongue at the prince who still seemed to be recovering from his gales of laughter, repositioning himself onto his chair.  
  
A few moments of silence followed as Merlin went about Arthur's room, finishing up any last minute chores before he departed to his own chambers. He had been struggling all evening trying to bring himself to ask the prince what had been pestering the back of his mind. He finally drew in a shaky breath before asking "Have you replied to the note yet?..Sire."  
  
Arthur didn't seem to be dislodged by the question one bit as he continued to sip his wine while continuing to look over official documentations that had been scattered across his desk for days. "I don't think that concerns you Merlin" he replied with a hint of rigidity in his countenance.  
  
"Of course it concerns me! I was there when you opened the parcel and the note! Not to mention, I had to talk you out of coming to negative assumptions about a person who's obviously besotted with you!" The words spilled out of Merlin so quickly, it took every ounce of energy for him to not walk over to the wall and pounce his own head into it with effective force.  
  
"Besotted?" the prince responded, thankfully not having noticed his servant slowly recoiling on the other side of the room. "I highly doubt that Merlin. It's probably just a commoner who has decided to take it upon himself to thank me for all that I continue to do for the kingdom. I am quite admired among the people, with my highly good looks and all." He shot Merlin a striking smile that effected Merlin in more ways than Arthur could ever comprehend.  
  
Not responding to Arthur's egocentric comment, Merlin slowly walked over to the cupboard, mentally reminding himself to put one foot in front of the other before his knees gave out on him. He reached inside until he found what he was looking for before shutting the door softly. He made his way back to where the prince was still leisurely sitting, with his brows furrowed as he looked attentively at what appeared to be an extensive document. His attention automatically faltered as he saw Merlin place the cambric shirt atop all the pieces of parchments.  
  
"What are you doing putting that here? I need to get through these documents before my council meeting tomorrow morning. My father is expecting me--"  
  
"You should at least wear it Arthur, you don't know who this individual is. Maybe they're closer than you think and are disappointed that their hard work hasn't been acknowledged by the one person they went out of their way for."  
At these words, Arthur looked up at Merlin with a sudden doleful look in his eyes.  
  
"Will there be anything else you need assistance with tonight, sire?" Merlin looked at the prince waiting for his glazed expression to dwindle.  
  
"No. No Merlin, that'll be all for tonight."  
  
The servant took a small bow before turning and making his way to the double doors. As he stepped out into the hallway, he glanced over at the prince for a split second before advancing to shut the door with a soft thud. The prince definitely wouldn't be finishing reviewing all his documents tonight.  
  
…  
  
"Hey Gwen!" Merlin offered a delighted smile as he saw her strolling towards him, with her soft curls slowly blowing around the frame of her face from the summer breeze in the air.  
  
"Merlin, you seem to be in a good mood this morning" she said looking up at him with a dubious smile.  
  
"Do I? I guess maybe I'm just having a good start to the day. We'll see how long that lasts once Arthur spots me. I'm sure he'll go out of his way to make sure that's adjusted. Thanks again for pressing his shirt! He would've struck me on the head, and questionably other places, if I hadn't given that to him last night" trying to cover up his white lie with a nonchalant laugh.  
  
"Not a problem at all, I'm in bit of a rush though. Morgana will be expecting me in her chambers. We'll definitely have to catch up during the festival later this week, yes?"  
  
Merlin nodded in agreement just as Gwen commenced her way towards the stairs that led to the landing where he had tumbled into her just days before. He shook his head as he recalled the incident only causing himself to stifle back a laugh at his stupidity. It was still early as all the servants were bustling around the castle setting off to do whatever duties that were required of them that particular day. Many walking past the young man, holding silver platters with abundances of food, others scurrying down the halls with armloads of linens and bedclothes.  
  
As Merlin approached the prince's chambers, he couldn't help but stiffen at the thought of what he might find awaiting him. Sure enough, there was another note situated into the same exact place Merlin had found the one previous to it earlier that week. He slipped the note out gingerly, feeling the familiar grainy texture of the parchment between his fingers. The note seemed to be handled with more thought this time as there was a small string wrapped around the note which was rolled up into a perfect small scroll. He watched as his shaky hands unraveled the paper as the same cursive handwriting slowly disseminated the paper:  
  
 _To the kind stranger who continues to prove his loyalty to me,_ _  
  
To say that I was surprised when I received your package, would be a huge understatement. As taken aback as I was, I do have to be honest in saying that what you have made for me is quite stupendous. I don't wish to question your abilities, even though I do admit I have attempted to think through the logistics of what you have handed over to me. The task I requested of you was definitely not an easy one, frankly, not even one I expected to be executed so thoroughly.  
  
I thank you for continuing to send me your support. I somehow find a peculiar comfort from your notes and small gestures, especially the herbs.  
  
You seem to me, a person who's loyalty will not vacillate quickly and that is one of the few things a person can only hope to receive from another. As far as destiny is concerned, I only aspire to be able to achieve all that I want for this kingdom, following through with all the strategies and tactics I intend to perfect. After all, how can a man truly ever know his destiny? For the hand you are dealt is determination; the way you play it is free will.  
  
As you have left me speechless with the completion of your last task, I have another endeavor to place upon your shoulders. This time, I ask of you to find me an acre of land, between the salt water and the sea strand. I can only begin to conceptualize what you might come up with this time. Regardless, I am looking forward to hearing from you shortly.  
  
 -A._  
  
Merlin couldn't help but notice how he signed with only an "A." this time, not exactly sure what to make of it. Obviously Arthur Pendragon had drawn conclusions about how the cambric shirt was created, yet, he did not mention any detrimental comments regarding that. Merlin was well aware of how different the prince was from King Uther. He knew that he was capable of becoming a greater king than the man could ever be. Merlin was bestowed with the knowledge of how Arthur is meant to be the once and future king of Camelot long ago, bringing about great change to the land of Albion. Yet, he was still uncertain of all that entailed in his great journey to come.  
  
The sound of loud steps snapped Merlin out of his hazy thoughts, his reflexes almost automatically causing him to shove the note into his pocket.  
  
"Merlin, I've been looking all over for you. Where's my breakfast? I have a meeting with my father very shortly so I need all the strength I can get. Stop standing there like a total idiot with your mouth hanging open and hurry up!"  
  
Merlin wasn't even allowed a moment to respond as Arthur shoved past him to walk back into his chambers. As Merlin managed to get his feet stuck up off the ground to trail behind the prince, all he could think about was the shirt Arthur was wearing.   
  
…  
  
Maybe Arthur was a bit too demanding in that last note, asking for something as unattainable as an entire acre of land. But Arthur couldn’t be blamed, really, for he has gotten every material item he has ever desired as a child, and old habits die hard. But surely, if she…or possibly he could have presented him with a shirt that was beyond human understanding, then this task shouldn’t cause this person a problem.   
  
He felt strange and somehow treasonous for this communication with a potential sorcerer. Oddly enough, he felt content, almost happy, like a boy sneaking off with his lover in the dead of night, not that Arthur was the romantic type. Yet, for all that was happening, he thought this a wonderful challenge, and was glad Merlin was there to keep his head straight, although he’d never admit that.  
  
Merlin was one of the few stable things in his life, and the servant has truly proven himself to be a valuable friend, and therefore valued his opinion. He would definitely make any girl happy, but Arthur will not think of such things because…well, it was  _Merlin_. Merlin, with his ridiculous ears and stupidly contagious smile that can brighten up anyone’s day.  
  
Well, that day was quiet and less demanding; a rare kind of day where the sun shone but kept its blazing rays at a moderate temperature. There was a slight breeze that came in through the window where he stood, looking out into the court yard. It felt oddly like spring, and Arthur thought that perhaps today would be a lovely day. No council meetings were to be held, no documents to look over, no princely title to weigh him down. Today he was just Arthur.  
  
He noticed that his chambers were far too quiet for this time of day, and lacked a certain manservant bustling about, making a mess of things. He smiled when he saw Merlin stumbling outside, leaving the washroom with the familiar woven basket full of his clothes. He tripped every few steps on virtually nothing but air, something that Arthur, as of late, found very endearing, but that thought was lodged deep within his mind, never to be seen and never to be voiced.  
Said servant barged into the room a few minutes later, slamming the basket on the bed, making it bounce, and speaking a mile a minute as he chewed something unceremoniously in his mouth.  
  
“That cook is quite the monster, isn’t she? She nearly hacked my arm off as soon as I reached for a sweet roll! Crazy old bat and her wooden spoon. It’s as if it’s made of steel, Arthur, steel! Might as well be a damned sword if it’s to be swung around as one,” Arthur swore Merlin did not take a breath as he said all this, watching the servant quickly fold the clothing and placing it in the cupboard. Once that was done, Merlin turned and offered Arthur a grin as blinding as the sun itself, and at that moment Arthur decided that yes, today will be a perfect day.  
  
…  
  
After telling Merlin to have a bath ready for him after training, Arthur set out to the training fields, feeling positive and in control. The end result had left Arthur and his knights sweating like horses in a desert, but because of such a rare day in weather, they did not mind.  
  
“Sire, you seem to be in high spirits,” Sir Leon commented as both knights strode towards the castle. Arthur, removing his training gloves, simply shrugged, but smiled.   
  
“I suppose so. Must be how fine the day is,”  
  
“Whatever the reason, Sire, I am glad you are finally doing well,” Arthur lightly patted his shoulder, and with a slight bow from the knight, he left for his chambers.  
  
Arthur did not expect a potted flower and a note to be in front of his door, but sure enough, there it was. Arthur stared at the flower for a second before carefully picking it up, along with the note, and stepping inside the room. Merlin had set up the tub and was moving buckets of hot water to the side of the tub. The servant looked up and smiled.  
  
“Arthur,” He grinned, but his smile faded and a smirk appeared when he noticed what Arthur held in his hands, “A flower? Really, Arthur? I did not take you to be the romantic type,” Arthur glared, setting the note and potted plant down on the table. “It would be wise to remove that jesting face before a smack it off you,” Merlin burst into laughter before he replied “Of course, My Lord,”  
  
Arthur gave an exaggerated sigh and waited for Merlin to remove his armor. Once that was finished, Arthur sat down and picked up the note. This time, the perfectly folded note was wrapped in a red satin ribbon and another stalk of herb was placed within. He opened the note and Merlin watched him, pouring the hot water into the tub.  
  
 _My Dearest Prince,_ _  
  
The days grow long, but I remain patient and hopeful that one day we will not converse through parchment and ink, but I am pleased these notes do My Lord well.  
  
It is true, man does not know of his destiny, but it is a strong belief, a faith that develops the determination in the hand that is dealt, and it is faith that gives man hope that the game will not be played in vain.  
  
As for my abilities, well, I believe it best for that topic of conversation to be had face to face.  
  
The acre of land you have requested was even beyond my ability to give to you. I can only imagine what you must think of the potted flower. Well, it is as you requested; dirt from an acre of land that is a journey away from Camelot. The soil of Avalon is quite rich, and the flower should thrive wonderfully. I do hope the flower puts my prince in good graces.  
  
Rosemary, it represents love.  
  
My days in Camelot have been the greatest experience, but it has also been the loneliest. But it is said that love is the greatest medicine, something I deemed laughable, but looking at it now, I see that my love for you is the only thing that keeps me going.  
  
I may not be a man of many words, My Prince, but I am a man of action, and I do hope these “actions” will prove my worth.  
  
I love you.  
  
-Your Loyal Servant_  
  
Arthur was a mess of emotions, his face betraying him. He didn’t know what to focus on; the fact that this person indirectly admitted to his “abilities”, that this person was not a woman, but a man, and that this man claims to love him.  
  
Was this hard to write as much as it was hard for Arthur to read? And what if he were to actually meet this man? What would transpire? Would he tolerate this man who claims to be loyal, or would he be betrayed as soon as they meet?  
  
And…what if Arthur fell in love with him too?  
  
That last thought was hazardous and risky, for everything he had been raised to believe would be disregarded, thrown away as nothing more than tedious lessons. Arthur remained motionless for a bit, breathing quickly as if his air supply was running dangerously low. He read the note a few more times to make sure he had understood the scrawl on the parchment.  
  
“Are you alright?” Merlin’s voice came from behind Arthur, soft as to not frighten him. He placed his hand on the princes’ shoulder and watched as Arthur played with the stalk of rosemary.  
  
“What does the person write?”  
  
“What _he_  wrote, Merlin. My admirer is a man,” Arthur said quietly, still not comprehending the matter. He did not feel disgusted, nor shamed, in fact, he didn’t know what to feel.  
  
“Does this displease you?” Merlin asked bending down slightly to look at the flower more carefully. It was bright red, like Arthur’s seamless shirt.  
  
“I…am not displeased, but I am quite surprised. Place the flower on the windowsill and place the herb on my bedside table,” Merlin did just that, careful not to drop the pot. There was a knock on the door, to which Arthur consented, and in came Guinevere, bowing, before stepping aside and permitting the Lady Morgana to enter.  
  
“Arthur, you still do intend on escorting me to dinner, correct?” She smiled until she noticed the passive expression on Arthur’s face.  
  
“Arthur? Are you alright?” Arthur quickly folded the note and tucked it on his pocket along with the satin ribbon.  
  
“I’m fine, Morgana.” Morgana narrowed her eyes and walked around the room, as if knowing there was something out of place being kept there. She stopped in front of the window, noticing the bright red flower.  
  
“Since when do you take the time to decorate your quarters with flowers, Arthur?” Morgana joked and Arthur groaned, reminded of Merlin’s earlier joke.  
  
“Oh, but how lovely! How ever did you get this, Arthur?” The kings’ ward fingered the flower, quite amazed, although Arthur had no idea why. It was only a flower.  
  
“It was placed outside my door,”  
  
“This is simply amazing, Arthur! How is it still thriving?” Arthur, turning to give her a confused look, stood up, and walked over to her.  
  
“What are you going on about, Morgana? It’s just a bloody flower,” Morgana looked at him and gasped.  
  
“Arthur, this is a tulip. They only bloom once a year in the spring. It’s summer,” Arthur’s eyes widened slightly as he tried to absorb the information. Could this unknown man have enchanted the flower?  
  
“How marvelous! The planter of this flower must be extraordinary in their trade, you must find out who they are,” As she turned, her emerald dress danced around her sides, and she poked at the princes’ cheek.  
  
“I’ll leave you to bathe, and I expect to hear a knock on my door for supper. Do not be late,” With this she departed and walked past her maid, who bowed once again, and closed the door.  
  
“Arthur, I think it is wise for you to bathe now before the water gets cold. I am not going up and down those stairs with buckets just to warm it again,”  
  
“A flower that blooms once a year in spring, Merlin! How is that possible?!” Arthur disregarded Merlin’s suggestion and paced.  
  
“Just get in the damn tub!…Sire” Merlin added for good measure, rolling his eyes at Arthur’s foolishness.  
  
“Shut up, Merlin, don’t you see how strange this is?! And to think, this man did all of this because he loves me,” Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair, “This flower blooms, when it should be withering,”  
  
“Perhaps, My Lord,” Merlin began, handing Arthur a towel and leading him behind the changing screen, “Perhaps, that explains todays weather,”  
  
…  
  
"Care to reveal the reason behind that smug look on your face" Gaius questioned Merlin, just as he placed a bowlful of steaming hot soup onto the table. As he snapped back to reality, Merlin's expression changed instantaneously.  
  
"Smug? I don't know what you're referring to. Just lost in thought is all." The boy reached over to his left to cautiously tear off a generous serving of bread from the loaf, managing to knock the small cup off the table which had just been filled to the brim moments ago. With a heaved sigh, Merlin slid his feet from under the wooden table and started to bounce over to Gaius's workbench where an old cloth lay untouched.  
  
"Sorry Gaius, I'll just clean this up right away. You can start without me" said Merlin, seeming a bit to jovial about the fact that he was on his hands and knees dousing a rag into the puddle on the floor. The physician returned his acknowledgment with an almost inaudible grunt. The next few minutes were filled with only the noise of the water sloshing on the ground until Merlin was satisfied and preceded to avidly sit back down onto the bench. Just as he took hold of his spoonful of soup and brought it up to his mouth did he realize Gaius sitting across from, looking directly at him. His arms were folded on top of one another, with the glow of the candlelight casting shadows on certain angles of his face. His eyes were narrowed down to where the soup was now dripping from the wooden spoon.  
  
If Gaius thought that one look was going to get Merlin to spill his thoughts out onto the supper table, he better think again.  
  
"You could've just used your magic to clear that up" he said continuing to hold his gaze towards the boy in case he would miss something if he didn't.  
  
"Not everything requires my magical abilities. I still like to feel domesticated from time to time" he replied grinning from ear to ear. He dug into his soup, starved from a hard day's work. Regardless of what Arthur liked to indicate, Merlin actually did do a lot for the prince. Not to mention the whole destiny bit which constantly required his full, undivided attention in case of new threats that constantly seemed to come his way.  
  
"Does the prince have anything to do with the way you're acting?"  
  
At that, Merlin froze with the spoon dangling mid-air once again. Had he been making it that obvious? I mean yes, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about what occurred in Arthur's chambers earlier that afternoon. His reaction to the note, his reaction to the flower, and then of course Morgana's insight on the whole concept of the flower, then Arthur's reaction to that. And it really didn't help when all that followed with him undressing to get prepared for his bath. Merlin couldn't help but shudder at the thought.  
  
"Why on Earth would you say such a thing? What does Arthur have to do with the way I'm acting? Arthur has nothing to do with anything. And how am I acting any differently from usual? I'm acting like I do everyday, just the same old Merlin." The words were pouring out his mouth before he even had the chance to blink. He looked across at Gaius conjuring up the most brilliant smile he possessed before returning to slurping his soup, more vigorously than before.   
  
Why he continued to grin that way, was beyond him. Just as he was making a mental note to plunge himself all the way to Avalon, the man across from him cut his thoughts off once again.  
  
"You know Merlin, sometimes I wonder if all the pressure that's being put upon your shoulders is causing you to become mentally deranged." Gaius cocked his head looking up at the young warlock with perturbed eyes. Merlin continued to look back at him considering for a moment if the old man was being earnest, but that thought dissipated just as quickly as did the expression on Gaius's face which had broken into pure mirth.  
  
Merlin couldn't help but feel proud of himself for what he had accomplished for Arthur, especially taking into account of what he originally asked of him. For someone who seemed entirely aware that he was communicating with a complete stranger, a complete stranger who possessed magic, was mind-boggling to Merlin. Not only that, but the prince's notes continued to be filled with endearment, to a certain degree, as if he was sincerely enjoying their private correspondence. As much as the warlock was enjoying all that had unraveled within the last week and a half, he couldn't help but contemplate what was to come once the notes would approach their denouement. It was a fear that had been lodged into the back of Merlin's mind long ago. If Arthur was to ever uncover his biggest secret, what would become of him? What would become of their relationship? How would all that change the course of their entwined destines?  
Merlin shook his head to clear his mind of such notions, quickly glancing over across the table to make sure Gaius hadn't witnessed his minor lapse in thought. Just as Merlin reminded himself to center his mind on the brilliant day he experienced, little did he know that the court physician knew more than he led on.  
  
…  
  
"Breakfast!" Merlin announced as he drew back the heavy, multicolored curtains. With his back turned away from the large, canopied bed, he could hear the low grumbles beginning to sputter from the prince's mouth. All this a little too familiar to Merlin at this point in time. He sauntered back over to the wooden table by the foot of the bed, which contained a large, silver platter with an array of meats, cheeses, and bread. He awaited with his hands crossed behind him, as Arthur finally pulled off the covers and rolled up to a sitting position. Seeming slightly dazed, he finally looked up and stared straight up at his manservant who was still standing just as patiently as ever.  
  
"Merlin, wipe that smile off your face. It's too bloody early for me to be worried about your mental faculties" Arthur ordered with a gruff manner, taking Merlin slightly aback.  
  
Quite frankly, the boy hadn't even realized he was smiling.  
  
"Why does everyone keep telling me what I should and should not do with my face? It is my face, you know. I shall do with it as I please." A look of triumph crossed his face as if he had just made the point of the century.  
  
"Shut up and pass me my breakfast. And after you've helped me get dressed, I need you to polish my armor, wash my clothes, and clean my room. Don't forget to clean my ceremonial robes for the festival. I'll be needing those for the upcoming celebrations."  
  
Merlin walked over to the cupboard to extract the clothes required to dress the prince that morning. He pulled out a pair of breeches not realizing till a moment later of another lightweight cloth trapped under the trousers. Automatically did he feel his magic beginning to spark to life from the contact between his fingers and the fabric. Traveling through his body beginning to fill every part of him, itching to escape even if for only an instant. With that, he threw the shirt back into the cupboard just before the sudden shock of the magnetic energy caused him to double over. As if being pulled out of a trance, he immediately focused his gaze back at Arthur still seated on the edge of his bed, looking back at the warlock with a puzzled expression. His eyebrows were furrowed, creating several deep wrinkles to set into his forehead.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you this morning?" Arthur asked, muffled by the sound of all the food in his mouth. Without responding, Merlin made his way over to the other side of the room where the prince's armor laid awaiting to be polished. He began to heft up the heavy plates of steel, somewhat diligently, as he tried to put away the thoughts of what had just occurred. Was his magic really that strong? To the point where he cold feel it being reflected back to him from the slightest touch of anything generated from his own magic?   
  
A strong breeze escaped through the window Merlin had just unlocked upon arriving at Arthur's chambers, creating a small rusting noise before setting several pieces of parchments to fly off Arthur's desk. His eyes followed to the window where the potted tulip still sat, thriving under the morning sun. Putting aside the gauntlet he had just begun to polish, Merlin bent onto his right knee to pick up the documents that had scattered across the floor. Mindlessly gathering them all into a pile just before one specific piece caught his attention. There was no mistaking the cursive that lay across the small page, causing Merlin to question his own scrawled out handwriting. He would have to fix his chicken scratch before sending out any further notes, to anyone for that matter. Merlin wavered as he turned around to find the prince behind the partitioner, the silver platter with remnants of food replacing where he had been situated minutes ago on his bed covers. He could hear Arthur grumbling obscenities under his breath just as his curiosity prompted him to turn back to the note:  
  
 _To my loyal servant,_ _  
  
I begin this note with feelings of incertitude, as I still do not know who you are. Although, your words of wisdom do often remind me of someone who has portrayed somewhat of the same erudition, but not nearly to your degree.  
  
I'm continued to be stunned by all that you have been able to accomplish and attain, on my behalf. And for that, I offer you my greatest of gratitude.  
  
I hold only the highest regards for you, as you have not only showed me to be exceptionally talented, but brave. For that is a word which I am constantly held accountable for, a word I strive to instill into my knights during every training session, during every battle. Yet, only very few men are able to manifest the actual essence of that word.  
  
You might feel that you are taking quite a risk allowing yourself such contact with me, for I am the prince. But I want to take it upon myself to put your thoughts to rest by allowing you to know, your secret is quite assured to be safe with me.   
  
My mind advises me to be cautious with our correspondence while my heart tells me otherwise.  
With that said, I allocate you with one last task. I ask you to reap the lands of Avalon with a sickle of leather and gather it all in a bunch of heather. Only then, will you prove to be a true love of mine.  
  
I hope to have the pleasure of meeting you in due course so I can be allowed the privilege to express to you, my true feelings.  
  
With love,  
  
-A._  
  
"Mer-Merlin!" Arthur's shout awakening Merlin once again, back to reality. Quickly setting the note onto his lap where all the other documents lay in a stack, he stood up mechanically, turning to find the handsome prince's face filled with fury. With his hands on his hips and his trousers already on, he had his eyes angled towards the boy holding his gaze assertively with his lips slightly perturbing outwards.  
  
Merlin hurriedly placed the pages of documents, along with the note at the top of the pile, onto Arthur's desk before replying. "Yes? Would you like me to help you get dressed now?"  
  
"Seems like I've already had to start that on my own, considering your bumpkin self seems too busy doing, lets see---nothing!"  
  
"Prat" Merlin muttered in reply only to be responded with a great smack across his head.  
  
"Ow! You have seriously got to stop doing that. I will quit, you know, I really will." Merlin tried his best to reassure him by giving the most dour expression he could muster up.  
  
"Fine. Maybe then would I finally have a mildly decent servant." The warlock only rolled his eyes as he slipped a shirt over the prince's head before proceeding to hand him the belt he had finally gotten around to mending. Arthur stifled back a small laugh after noticing the belt, probably hoping he hadn't caught him in his moment of delicacy.  
  
Merlin pretended he didn't.  
  
Walking away to gather the remaining armor that still required more polishing, the boy didn't notice the prince quietly picking up the note and hastily typing a perfect bow around the rolled up parchment. The lanky servant only then turned to follow the prince who was now exiting his chambers.  
  
"Will there be anything else you require of my assistance, my lord" Merlin asked in a mocking tone. Arthur let out an exasperated sigh before shaking his head in answer to his question. Merlin managed to give a small bow, or at all least attempted one with all the armor enclosed around his long arms, and advanced to walk in the opposite direction down the corridor. Just as he was about to meander at the end of the hallway, he could't help but catch a glimpse of the golden-haired prince sticking a small note into the fissure between the wooden doors.  
  
…  
  
Arthur had been extremely careful to water the tulip at least once a day, making sure to treat it with care. Even though the sorcerer had assured him in his note that the dirt of Avalon would make the flower thrive, a doubt way in the back of Arthur’s head nags at him, saying that this was all a lie or a joke, and the flower will eventually die. And so he pays attention to this flower because he considers it to be a close connection between him, and the unknown man, and he was not giving it up. Arthur did not want to dwell on such things, he was a confident man, a man who had no regrets, and he did not intend to make this a shameful memory.  
  
He thought that maybe his tasks were useless; anything he assigned the sorcerer can be done with his magic, and maybe these crops of Avalon could be reaped with a flimsy piece of leather with a wave of the sorcerer’s hand. And at the same time it might not be so useless, if this man is going out of his way to complete them. Arthur had no idea where Avalon was, but he figured it was far from Camelot, and that was good enough reason to have a bit of hope in his princely heart.  
  
But now he had other things to worry about besides Camelot’s politics and his potential love interest. Tonight was the start of the Midsummers Eve festival, in which peasants and officials alike attend. This was no different for the king and prince of Camelot, who observed the festivities from a distance. Arthur had always enjoyed The Fire Festival as a child; watching as large fires were ignited, people singing in native and foreign languages, striking dances, and merchants from distant lands selling exotic foods and trinkets.  The best part for Arthur was a play in which Ambrosius Aurelianus, Camelot’s king 150 years earlier, had saved the life of a beautiful princess by killing a ferocious dragon.  
  
Arthur, like most children, was very impressionable, and after viewing that play, he immediately picked up his wooden sword, and fought with his favorite knights as if they were all dragons. The princess he risked his life for was a simple sack of potatoes donated by the cook. The incident was never mentioned by Arthur, or those particular knights.  
  
It was nearly evening and the castle was bustling with excitement as servants prepared the last minute things for the celebration that would last a few weeks. Merlin was especially excited, Arthur noticed, for the smile that he wore since that morning hadn’t wore off.  Merlin had entered his chambers with an extra spring to his step and hummed a song while doing his chores. It was almost childlike, and it made Arthur smile at how innocent he could look.  
  
“Your clothing for tonight has been washed and pressed, and your ceremonial boots have been shined, Arthur,” Merlin said, interrupting Arthur’s thoughts. True to Merlin’s word, there on the bed was a fine pair of tan breeches, a plain white shirt, and an expensive red jacket embedded with precious stones and the Pendragon crest embroidered in gold on the back. His boots were set beside his bed, shinning if as new.  
  
“Since when have you been this competent when it came to any of your chores?” Arthur had asked Merlin, who stuck out his tongue and shrugged.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Merlin replied with an immediate chuckled at the look Arthur gave him, and proceeded to take a pitcher of water to refresh the tulip. “I’m always following through with what is expected of me,”  
  
Arthur snorted unbecomingly and watched as Merlin finished watering the flower. Merlin looked up at him and smiled, placing down the pitcher on the table, and Arthur began to wonder why that smile meant so much to him right now. He didn’t understand when he even began to think this way, or why. It’s not like he had these thoughts before, well, before the note exchange. It’s as if he had just realized how stunning Merlin really was, putting his awkward mannerisms aside.   
Everything about Merlin was just so  _real_. His thoughtfulness, his curiosity, his ability to calm and comfort, his way of being meticulous when it came to polishing Arthur’s armor or arranging the candles in Arthur’s chambers in such a way that his entire room would be glowing perfectly, almost romantically.  
  
And Merlin’s smile.  
  
Merlin’s smile could light up an entire room, if he wished it so. Arthur thought it dimwitted at first, but now he thought Merlin’s smiles were special, and that they were all reserved for Arthur, to keep safe. Perhaps this admirer resembled Merlin in more ways than one, but it must be pure coincidence. None of it mattered anyway; what he felt for Merlin and the admirer had to be put aside, after all, duty calls.  
  
“Arthur! What’s gotten into you? Are you alright?” Arthur blinked, realizing he had been foolish and let himself get lost in his thoughts. Peering over at Merlin, his throat began to grow tighter and an overwhelming feeling had washed over him, and he could not stop thinking about how he let himself fall in such a ridiculous predicament, and dammit he really needed to stop thinking.  
  
“Right, yes, I’m fine, brilliant in fact,” Arthur spoke quickly, clearing his throat. “I’m just going to step out for a minute,” Arthur marched towards the door, swinging it open with such force that Merlin winced at the loud bang that erupted.  
Arthur’s foot had almost collided with a small picnic basket that sat in front of his door. He looked down, quickly moved his foot, and breathed in an erratic breath. Surely, he was going insane. Merlin was at his side immediately, resting a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.  
  
“He left a basket,” Arthur murmured, lifting up at arm length, as if something would emerge from it and attack him. Arthur turned around and placed the basket on the table as Merlin shut the door softly.  
  
“What’s inside?” Arthur, huffed and slowly removed a white cloth the covered the items inside the basket. Inside was what the task required, crops from the land of Avalon that were intertwine with Heather. Under it was the handle of a sickle and attached to it was a piece of flimsy leather. Under that was another stalk of herb and a familiar note.  
  
“He completed the task,” Arthur spoke softly, observing the five items spread on the wooden table. Merlin looked at Arthur before motioning for him to open the note that was once again wrapped in a red satin ribbon.  
  
“Dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into,” Arthur muttered before reading the note.  
  
 _My Dearest Prince,_ _  
  
I have now gained more confidence in this than I have thought possible. It truly warms me to know your intentions are honest and noble. I thank you for your patience in me, for I have wanted nothing more than to reveal myself, but as you know, many impediments do block my path. It is indeed a grave risk, but a risk that I am willing to take. Call it bravery, but I only refer to it as love.  
  
I have completed this final task the best I could. I do imagine you know how difficult it is to reap crops with material? But I know it was only for reassurance. The heather is also from the fields of Avalon and the very best in the known lands. I beseech you, My Prince, that this final task does prove my love and devotion to you and only you.  
  
Thyme, it represents courage.  
  
The bravery you see in me is very difficult for me to uphold, and I wish to have the courage to ask and be as frank as possible before it is too late.  
  
I would like to request and audience with you, My Lord, after the festivities of the first night, perhaps in the castle gardens? I do not want this meeting to be insulting or make you uncomfortable, but I know that it is time for our paths to cross. Only then will our notes be silenced and turned into a much wanted assembly. My courage can only take me so far, and I pray that you will not ignore this only request of mine.  
  
I love you, always  
  
-Your Loyal Servant_  
   
Arthur gulped and folded the note, placing it back in the basket. He felt anxious, excited and nervous all rolled into one and didn’t even notice his hands were shaking until Merlin placed his own hands against his.  
  
“Is something the matter?” Arthur shook his head and carefully removed his hands from Merlin’s grasp, as if Merlin would crumble, disregarding that he himself might shatter at any second.  
  
“I’m fine, Merlin, truly,” Arthur gave him one of his well- practiced smiles he developed as a child, and fiddled with the stalk of thyme. He handed Merlin the herb and placed all the items back in the basket, covering them with the white cloth. He slowly took the basket and placed it in the cupboard where the other notes and seamless shirt were stored away.  
  
“I am to meet this man after the festival tonight,” Arthur spoke, still facing the cupboard as if frozen. “As you know, you have the evening off for the festivities, so don’t bother returning to my chambers till morning,”  
  
He felt Merlin’s eyes burning into the back of his head, and when he turned around, Merlin flashed him a worried look before it morphed into a sad smile.  
  
“Shall I help you dress, Sire?”  
  
…  
  
The festival was very impressive and never ceased to amaze Arthur. It seemed that each year, the activities were enhanced. This year, lanterns lit by candles were to be released into the sky as one of the final activities for that night.  
  
The king, prince, and ward, escorted by knights, were led to a decorated booth of sorts, red and gold tapestries draped over the area, creating a royally comfortable cocoon. Very few servants were kept by their sides to fulfill minor tasks of refilling goblets and bringing platters of food. Before the actual festivities are to be enjoyed by all, a number of street acts, traveling bards, and musicians were to perform in honor of the king.  
  
The songs performed were of the current king and the kings before him, of Prince Arthur’s epic battles and wars, of Camelot’s conquests and for its prosperity in the centuries to come, and, of course, of the beautiful maidens the dwell with the walls of the city. Large crowds would gather around the street performers and a group of female gypsies singing and dancing with smiles on their faces as gold coins were being tossed at their feet. Arthur scanned the crowd and spotted his manservant and Gwen both grinning and laughing hysterically as a beautiful gypsy woman wrapped her brightly colored shawl around Merlin’s neck, slightly hauling him forwards into an awkward dance of sensual hips and long gangly limbs.  
  
Arthur frowned and watched as Merlin removed himself slowly from the young gypsy’s grasp and gave what looked like a nervous chuckle, blushing to the very tips of his ears. The gypsy gave him a saucy grin and bowed, dancing towards the other side of the crowd that threw gold coins her way. Gwen proceeded to pinch his cheek and laugh at Merlin’s bright red face. Arthur huffed, annoyed, and turned to look at Morgana, who smirked and gave him a knowing look. He contemplated throwing a grape at her, but before he could follow through with his actions, the crowd began to clap and spread into a wide circle.  
  
The play went on for about 30 minutes, portraying a handsome young man as King Ambrosius Aurelianus with flimsy armor on and a flimsy sword in hand. He swung his sword comically towards the fierce dragon, which consisted of two men in large amounts of green fabric sewn together to form limbs and a tail. One of the two men, who stood behind the large mouth of the dragon costume, held a small torch and blew on it fiercely, creating the illusion of the dragon breathing fire. The crowd clapped for a moment and quieted down when the brave king yelled out words of courageousness and a young woman behind the dragon, portraying the noble princess, screamed and whimpered in fear when the dragon made vicious noises. The king finally slayed the dragon and saved the damsel in distress and the large crowd of peasants erupted in cheers.  
  
Arthur clapped alongside his father and Morgana, and watched as the crowd began to disperse and gather into separate groups, watching different attractions of singers, dancers, and peddlers. Children began to run around, chasing each other with large smiles, and bonfires were ignited in different locations in the city.  
  
Red and Gold paper lanterns and small candles were distributed, and Arthur watched Merlin and Gwen lighting their candles using the bonfire, as did everyone else. It warmed Arthur to see Merlin so genuinely happy for once and thought that he’d do anything to see him smile like that every day.  
  
“Shall we join the crowd, brother?” Morgan asked, standing up and holding out her hand for Arthur to take. Arthur smiled, grasped her hand, and walked off towards the large crowd, saying their best wishes to Uther. Both Arthur and Morgana accepted a lantern and candle, and Morgana set out to find the other ladies of court, calling over her maidservant, while Arthur went toward the direction of the bonfire where he knew his manservant was currently located.  
  
“Having fun?” Arthur spoke; lighting is candle and looking over at Merlin, who glowed brilliantly with joy.  
  
“I’m having a splendid time,” Merlin grinned, placing the candle in a bright red lantern. Arthur did the same for his and smiled, wishing he could stay in that moment forever, but he then remembered the admirer and their meeting. He had forgotten all about it, and nervousness began to wash over him until Merlin’s gentle hand was on his shoulder and another smile began to split the servants face.  
  
Uther’s voice suddenly ended their moment as he began to wish everyone a happy Midsummer’s Eve, pushing his own gold lantern into the air, a sign that the crowd should do the same. Arthur watched as all around him, people began to push their lanterns into the sky, and together, he and Merlin did the same.  
  
Arthur looked up in wonder and watched as the dark sky was painted with bright red and gold lights.  
  
…  
  
Arthur rushed to the castle while people still mingled in small crowds, willing the festival to last till the early morning. A few minutes after the lanterns were set into the sky, Merlin had vanished, which did concern Arthur because he was right there only a second ago, but he figured he’d rushed off to celebrate with his other servant friends and Gauis.  
  
He decided to drop by his chambers to shed his ceremonial jacket, for the weather was much too hot, and he feared he would sweat into puddle before he could even reach the gardens. He ran up the castle steps, hands shaking in anticipation. What if this man didn’t show up or worse, what if he tried to bewitch him, or murder him? What if his motive was to attack the castle, or the whole of Camelot? Then why would he choose the garden of all places—oh.  
Arthur stood in the doorway of his chambers, door wide open and eyes as large as the full moon. His chambers were filled with what seemed like millions of lit candles and potted red tulips in every corner imaginable. He slowly stepped into the room and grasped one of the potted tulips that sat on top of his dresser, staring down at it. Hearing footsteps, he quickly looked up and met the bright blue eyes of his manservant.  
  
“ _Merlin_? What are you doing here? And what is the meaning of all these candles and flowers?” Merlin gave him a very shy smile and placed his hands behind his back.  
  
“I decided to bring the gardens to you, Sire. I hope it pleases you,” Merlin spoke quietly, looking up at him through his dark lashes. Arthur stood frozen in place; the potted tulip threating to slip from his fingers. Looking down at the flower, he noticed it was a tulip, the very same flower that the sorcerer delivered those weeks ago, and now his entire chambers were full of them. And—oh. _OH_.  
  
Was Merlin, was he--- did he plan all  _this_?  
  
“Merlin…” Arthur began slowly. The prince looked over at the servant, who scuffed the tip of his worn boot into the stone floor. “Tell me you’re not the sorcerer,” Merlin, a sorcerer, and in love with the crowned prince? Arthur began to think that maybe he took a tumble down the castle steps and this was all an illusion.  
  
“I will not lie, Arthur, and I trust you will give me a chance to explain all this,” Merlin took a few steps forwards until he was directly facing Arthur. The prince took in a breath, shaking his head at the turn of events. Merlin grabbed the tulip from his hands and placed it on the wooden table, joining another large group of red tulips.  
  
“You were the one who sent me the letters, and herbs, and completed the tasks I requested? You’re the  _sorcerer_ , the man who claims to be in  _love_  with me?” Merlin nodded, his face turning the same shade of red as the tulips, blending him in perfectly.  
  
“Well, you make it sound ridiculous when you put it that way,” Merlin murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt utterly embarrassed and at that moment he agreed with Arthur’s constant jesting of him being a girl. Arthur was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to think, or whether he should be excited or concerned. He felt the same way he did when he would read those damn letters that were placed outside his door. He was overwhelmed at the new found information. His servant, who Arthur had recently harbored feelings for and was of the male gender, was a SORCERER. A sorcerer who was in LOVE with him. This had to be a cruel joke, but as soon as Arthur saw Merlin’s face filled with so much emotion and his eyes glaze over with tears, Arthur understood that this was most definitely not a joke.  
  
Arthur turned to slam the door shut and quickly faced his emotional servant.  
  
“Don’t leave me hanging, Arthur. Just  _say_ something,” Merlin said softly, almost hopelessly, and Arthur couldn’t stand to see him in this state any longer. He surged forward; grasping Merlin by the nape of his neck and bringing him close till they were only a breath away. Merlin’s wet eyes were blown wide and he grasped Arthur shoulders to stabilize himself.  
  
“You foolish man,” Arthur whispered, before pressing his lips against the warlocks in a confident kiss. Arthur thought that there was no denying the emotion and certainty that was felt in this one gesture; the love that radiated off them was pure and good and perfect, and God, when did Arthur become such a sap? Merlin pulled away, taking a shuddering breath, and rested his forehead against Arthur’s.  
  
“That went better than I expected,” Merlin laughed, the puff of air hitting Arthur’s lips and he wanted to rush forward to capture the idiot’s lips in a heated kiss again.  
  
“Why did you wait this long to tell me?” Arthur spoke softly, looking at Merlin directly in the eyes, foreheads still touching. Merlin scoffed and absentmindedly played with the hair on the nape of Arthurs head.  
  
 “I was afraid. I was afraid that you would reject me, or turn me in to your father, or both. But then I decided to do this; to slowly give you time to understand the situation through the notes. Your stupid requests were an added bonus,” Arthur pouted like a child, finding comfort in the way Merlin played with his hair.  
  
“You understand why I had to keep this from you, right? You aren't angry with me, are you?” Merlin wore a worried look on his face. Arthur went to kiss him again before replying.  
  
“I’m not angry, just disappointed that you didn't trust me enough with this secret sooner,” Merlin slightly moved away,  eyes downcast, too anxious to look up at Arthur’s blue eyes in fear that he would be read like a book with just one expression.  
  
“But,” Arthur said, placing his hand on Merlin’s cheek, “I’m glad you eventually got around to it, even if it was in the most pathetically girlish way,” It was Merlin’s turn to pout and Arthur grinned brightly, feeling lighter than ever. Arthur brought him closer again, not wanting there to be any room between them.  
  
“Do you _really_ have magic? Someone as simple minded as you couldn't have possibly created such a plan,” Arthur teased, although the thought of Merlin having magic frightened him a bit, but it would explain a few unexplained moments from the past.  
  
 Merlin removed one hand from the back of Arthur’s neck and faintly waved it, and immediately all the candles were extinguished, engulfing the room in total darkness, save for the moonlight that streamed through the large window.   
  
With another wave of Merlin’s hand, all the candles flickered back on, lighting up the room once again.  
  
“Does that answer your question,  _Sire_?” Merlin had a cheeky grin on his face that Arthur definitely did not find endearing.  
  
“Mm, yes, yes, no need to show off,” Arthur mumbled before capturing the lips of his sorcerer once again.  
  
“Did I prove to be a true love of yours? Hmm?”  
  
“Shut up."  



End file.
